The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe, and particularly to an easily controlled exhaust pipe, wherein the driver may control amount of the exhaust pipe easily.
For objects of environmental pollution, noise and exhaust gas from a car is limited with the areas. Moreover, the driving speed and sense of the driver have a great effect to the amount of the exhaust gas. For example in suburb or when climbing upwards along a mountain path, the larger power is required and thus much gas is exhausted. However, as driving in a city, it is required that the noise and exhaust gas from a car must be reduced for matching the requirement of environmental protection. In general, the amount of exhaust gas cannot be controlled as desired. Although in prior art, adjustable exhaust pipe have been developed, it is inconvenient since the user must leave the car to adjust the amount of exhaust gas by other tools.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust pipe, the driver may control the variation of exhaust gas without needing to adjust the exhaust pipe for controlling the amount of the exhaust pipe by other tools. As a result, the noise may be reduced easily and the performance of acceleration is enhanced.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an easily controlled exhaust pipe which has a manifold. One end of the manifold is connected to a distal end of a connecting tube. Another ends of the manifold are extended with a first branch tube and a second branch tube. The first branch tube is connected to a first outer tube and the second branch tube is connected to a second outer tube. The second branch tube has a controllable valve. Glass fibers and stainless steel and cotton structure are filled in the first and second outer tubes. A connecting piece welded between the first outer tube and the second outer tube. The controllable valve having a valve seat and washers. The valve seat controlled by a controller.